Celebrations
by blueXstar
Summary: [FF Slash] Four fluffy drabbles about the holidays with Hermione and Ginny.


**1.**  
Hermione watches Ginny from her place in the kitchen as she tries to hang up some garland strands, and almost falls from the ladder in the process. "Hermione." She pouts. Hermione just laughs. "Why do you insist on doing it the muggle way? It's not as fun." She says finally getting some to stay. 

"It's what I was used to." she replies. "It is fun, you are just not used to doing it that way." She turns her back on her lover to finish putting some dishes away. Suddenly, a thud is heard as well as several curses. Hermione turns in time to see Ginny on the floor with garland all wrapped around her body and she cannot help but giggle.

"It's not funny." Ginny pouts again and Hermione realizes how cute she is in that moment. She takes her hand and helps her stand.

"You look like a Christmas tree." She says with a giggle.

Ginny pouts again," 'Mione."

"I didn't say you weren't a cute Christmas tree though." she says and kisses her nose.

**2.**  
Both Hermione and Ginny love to bake. Christmas is their favorite time of year just because of all of the goodies they can make. Once again, Hermione has taught Ginny the joys of cooking without magic. Ever since the two moved in together, holidays together have been just like muggle holidays, and Ginny doesn't mind. They are rather fun, even if she won't admit it.

Hermione is rolling out the dough for another batch of cookies when Ginny takes the opportunity to throw a ball of dough at her. Hermione turns and giggles,"You evil child." she throws the ball of dough back and war ensues. Eventually, it ends, the two on the floor, covered in flour, and in eachothers arms.

"I love the holidays with you." Ginny says and kisses her on the forehead.

**3.**  
Christmas morning with the pair is like Christmas morning in every other household. They wake up early, and lay in bed for awhile, dreading the cold air of the house, but eventually get out of bed to see what presents they have recieved.

Hermione always tries to make Ginny go first, but she always refuses. Ginny hands over her first present and Hermione opens it only to find a rare book that she's always wanted. "Ginny! You shouldn't have! This had to cost a fortune!" She looks over the book and inspects it. Besides the fact that it is old, you can hardly tell the book has ever been read.

"It was well worth it." She says and smiles at her. Ginny hands Hermione her other presents and watches her face as she receives more and more of what she wanted.

It's Ginny's turn now and Hermione hands her the package. It's rather small, but the gift is something she's always wanted. Ginny slowly takes the ribbon off and opens the gift only to gasp,"Hermione! You shouldn't have!" she squeals as she pulls the garnet necklace from the box. "This was expensive, I know it was."

"It was, but now we're both even."

The two are in eachothers arms now, kissing on the couch. Christmas dinner is almost forgotten.

**4.  
**New Years is never dull for the two. Ginny's parents always throw a huge party at their house, and everyone is invited. Harry is there with his boyfriend Draco, Ron is there with Angelina Johnson, having been together only a few months. Dumbledore is always present, Lupin is there this year talking things over with a few other people from Arthur's work. Ginny's mother is running around offering drinks to everyone.

Fred and George are there with their girlfriends as well and stop by to talk to Hermione and Ginny. "Why don't you two just get married already?" Fred asks. George only nods.

"It is about time." He replies, now it's Fred's turn to nod.

Hermione runs into Harry during the evening,"Draco and I have just gotten married." He says with a smile,"it's the best feeling in the world. To be loved, and to love in return. When are you and Ginny getting married?"

Hermione doesn't say anything, as they've never really talked about the subject, however now she is thinking about it.

It's almost midnight now and the couples pair up to count down. Hermione and Ginny are standing close together, each with a arm around the others waist, a glass of wine in the other. Someone shouts "Happy New Years!" and that starts the chorus of Happy New Years from all over. Couples are in eachothers arms kissing and Hermione and Ginny do the same.

They finally break the kiss,"This was a great year. I love the Holidays. I hope we can do this again next year." Ginny whispers.

"So do I. " Hermione says with a smile. "Maybe next year, we should get married."


End file.
